


it won't be long until someone was wet

by merriell



Series: the forest children [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, hinted kama/dani bc who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With just the right fate, of course the two people who felt the most distant with each other was the one alone on the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it won't be long until someone was wet

Kama stared at the water from where he was sitting at the edge of the boat, the tip of his lips curled upside down as he savored thoroughly the stillness that enveloped around him. From far away, there were faint sounds from something that must’ve been bird, the only thing that threw itself into the bowl of silence. The boat occasionally swayed as the water hit it; the Aquatica from Aksa’s family’s seemingly never-ending list of modified vehicles, the first of the new generation of magically-modified boats, a fresh finished prototype out of the Syailendras’ workshop.

He didn’t know why he went along with the boat trip. He had never been keen on swimming, so he’d never learnt how to, which was why he was sitting still on that boat meanwhile his other friends were swimming and looking at the marine life in the waters. But he wasn’t so keen on staying on the vacation home either with Aksa’s parents being disgustingly lovey-dovey with each other, a contrast from his own conservative parents, so this seemed like the most logical choice.

Actually, he didn’t mind staying on the boat. The problem was, the day before, when they were playing volley in the beach, someone played too enthusiastically because they thought they were an Olympics athlete, and ended up with a sprained ankle. And now, that someone was sitting beside him, peering up at the blue sky like a child curiously looking at clouds to figure out what shapes they were.

If the world had been kinder, the two people left alone on the boat wouldn’t have been the two people who had hid a tiny spark of exasperation towards each other.

Alas, the world wasn’t _that_ kind.

“Isn’t that a Rajapanas?” Dani’s pointer finger was pointing at a silhouette of a bird flying with wings outstretched, looked gigantically big even from far away. Kama’s eyes followed it curiously; he hadn’t watched enough National Geographic Channel—the one they showed on Einmagi’s cable television, not the one Nillmagi have—to tell if it was really a Rajapanas, but counting in the equation (god, he sounds like Aksa) that Dani only had straight As in magical biology, he chose to nod in agreement.

With the almost-lukewarm response Kama gave Dani, the silence returned like a slap in the face. Kama fiddled with the ropes near his feet, distracting himself yet again. Seriously, if he’d been in the boat alone, it would’ve been okay. But he, for some reasons he didn’t care to find out, had always been piss-warm with Dani, and the awkwardness that lodged itself between them multiplied the feeling by two thousands.

“You know, Kama, I get the feeling you don’t like me sometimes.”

“Funny, I get the similar kind of feel with you.”

“I like you. We’re all best friends, right?”

“Sure we are, but honestly, I don’t like your ‘weh weh I’m the saddest person in the entire world’ kind of vibe.”

“Well I don’t like _your_ ‘weh weh I want to have all the greatness in life but I don’t want to make an effort’ kind of vibe either,” Dani replied with poison, rolling his eyes.

Kama lay down and stared at the sky above his head, chuckling. It was normal between them to insult each other; usually Ami was the one who went overboard with it because, despite the brightest smile in the entire universe, she was the one with the dirtiest mouth. Both of them were tamer to varying degrees, but Dani was the tamest of all. He was too scared to insult Ami, too awkward to insult Caca, too grateful to insult Aksa, and only sometimes too lenient to insult Kama.

“How long would that be, snorkeling?” Kama asked, unsure because he had never swam in the sea before—let alone snorkeling, who sounded like a terrifying nightmare to him. He’d even heard that there were jellyfishes who could hurt you when you were in the waters. “I mean, counting out the bullshit Aryo was going to do to prolong a time together with Caca, you know?”

“I don’t know. Probably long time.”

There was a quiet moment before Kama asked once again, his voice more teasing than serious, “Do you still carry the weed you were so keen on using back at eleventh grade?” But both of them know, really, even if the question was phrased like a tease, it was serious.

Eleventh grade was pretty weird. Aksa briefly dated Ami because they thought it would be a good idea, while Dani drifted away from the group for a bit, preferring to hanging out with Social Science students and burning illegal drugs a senior sold him with his classmates at home. This happened a few months after his father’s death, and it was only at the end of eleventh grade after Ami broke up with Aksa over something none of them know that he came back to them again. It was then when the rest of them, including Ami herself, had come into the conclusion that Dani liked her, but none of them were stupid enough to ask, so at the end, it was never confirmed.

Dani kicked Kama’s shin over the weed question he asked. “You know I stopped, dumbass.”

“I thought it won’t hurt to ask, but actually it does,” he retorted as he literally rolled away from Dani.

“You are such a stupid fuck.”

Kama preferred not to deny that. He looked at his nails, where sand from playing sandcastles before they went out to the sea was stuck under there. He tried to pry it with his other hand, utilizing his other nail to clean this one particular nail. “Back then, you were heartbroken over Ami, ri—“

“I wasn’t—“

To Dani’s dismay, the boat swayed again as he stood up for emphasize; he slipped and fell away from the edge of the boat he previously was sitting on, meeting the sea with a loud crash and spraying droplets of water everywhere. Sitting up at once, Kama’s eyes searched at the water until he saw the top of Dani’s head. Alive, luckily. “Now look who’s the stupid fuck,” he said as he grinned at Dani’s scowling face.

“Help me up.”

“I don’t want to risk you pulling me to the water.”

“I won’t.”

“I can’t swim, you know.”

“Help me up!”

“I really can’t swim and my death would be on _your_ hand.”

“ICHWAN!”

The mention of his ‘other’ name irked him. Kama stood and went to get a levitation charm from Dani’s backpack, but at the time he’d got it opened, Dani had already climbed the boat by himself. He was wet from head to toe, wet clothing stuck on every part of his toned body from playing basketball since middle school. Kama looked away and scoffed. “Now, see, we played enough Assassin’s Creed and Dishonored to know that you’re capable of getting out of the water by yourself…”

“You _do_ realize I have a sprained ankle,” his friend snapped at him. When Dani walked to his bag, Kama instinctively move away from the droplets of water that drip from his friend’s body. Dani pulled out his spare clothes before he took of the wet ones, displaying his pale body for everyone’s—duh, more like Kama’s—eyes.

Kama’s eyes followed his muscled back as he changed. _Well, duh, this might not be enough awkward for my shit luck_ , he groaned quietly.


End file.
